


The Cross-Test

by Queen_0_Fluff



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Fluff I think, Little bit of violence cause the mask wants out, M/M, Mask n Plague doc are back at it again, Once again its like...loose fluff that only really shows up at the end, Two scps get put in a room and go 'fuck it we're starting a breach'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_0_Fluff/pseuds/Queen_0_Fluff
Summary: Sitting in a glass case becomes a lot less boring with others around.Looking for some answers, a cross-test between 049 and 035 is attempted, but of course the results are not what they planned at all.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	The Cross-Test

They were watching him again. 

As much as he loved an audience though, one can’t exactly perform without a body to work with. And so, sitting in his case within the new cell he’d been moved to, he felt nothing besides incredible boredom. He’d already been messing with them since their arrival, whispering and driving them mad slowly, but they’d caught his attention when they mentioned something about a test. It’d been so long since they’d let him do anything, and typically their tests would mean he’d get a body of some sort. So, he decided to humor them for the moment, wait it out and possibly use the opportunity if it presents itself as a chance to get out.

To his surprise, a new and familiar mind appeared in his radar, and he would perk up if he could upon discovering his dear doctor was nearby. Although it’d only grow when rather than a passing presence it remained, undoubtedly lingering along with two guards. He pried into the researcher's mind, looking for an explanation for this as the door opened and the voice of 049 broke the muttered near-silence. 

“What exactly is the purpose of bringing me here?” Asked the doctor wearily, a question left ignored as the guards led him towards the other door in the room, the one to the mask’s interior cell. The mask felt amused by their idea, so this was one of those cross-tests then? Perhaps they intended to find out what they spoke of when alone, or simply see how they reacted near each other. 

His attention returned to the open door, and the doctor who was being shut in with him. 049 moved further into the room, his eyes glancing over the mask before looking over to those lingering in the other room. He reached out to the doctor not in malicious intent, but rather to simply speak to the other. Even if he’d wanted to 035 had long ago learned he couldn't manipulate the other in any form, even when worn he couldn’t do anything 049 didn’t allow. It was another reason he’d grown fond of the doctor, a mutual partnership was an odd experience, but it allowed him to get to know the man he’d attempted to take over. 

The mental walls that kept him from getting into the doctors head were strong, but he found them coming down at this point, if only to allow them to talk while he was in this state. The first thing he found himself greeted with was a weary thought of ‘what did you do this time?’ from the doctor. ‘Blaming me already? This was a surprise for me too, you know. A good one, nonetheless, I was just starting to miss you.’ 049 rolled his eyes with a quiet sigh, watching the researchers who eyed the situation in silence. Whatever they wanted, it seemed like they weren’t getting the results. 

“What did he say to you this time to warrant this?” 049 prompted again, ignoring the indignant ‘rude’ that echoed in his head. “Scp 049, are you receiving anything from 035?” one researcher asked, once more ignoring his question. “Nothing remotely interesting.” He answered flatly, to which the mask responded with a frown. He was aware of the doctor's whole façade he kept up with the guards, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t make it difficult for him. His attention shifted from the conversation, searching the researchers over until he found one easily susceptible to persuasion.

‘Hey doc, I’ve got an idea. Just need to go along with this for a while longer.’ The mask prodded into 049’s head once more. He didn't get an answer, but noticed the subtle twitch of 049’s head akin to a nod. 

“Send in the D-class.” instructed one of the scientists. “049, you are not to attempt anything on them, remain where you are or there will be consequences.” He could tell the doctor was annoyed with the staff, but held his tongue as some poor soul in an orange jumpsuit was forced into the room with them. Upon seeing the doctor the D-class backed as far away as possible with a look of terror on their face. 

They became confused when the doctor did nothing more than stare at them, before his attention turned. The D-class followed the scp’s gaze, and as their eyes fell on the mask 035 worked his charm. It took no more than a minute for them to come closer, and he grinned as he was removed from the case and brought to the prisoner’s face. A loud cry came from them in their last moments as he took hold, extinguishing the others thoughts and taking the body for his own. 

“Well, this has been one surprise after another, hasn’t it doc?” 035’s words were not directed at the scientists, his attention seemingly on the plague doctor for the moment. “I was interrupted for this, forgive my lack of enthusiasm.” the other answered with a small sigh. “I know you aren’t one for being an entertainer, but we are in front of an audience.” He finally looks to those behind the glass, tilting his head a little as he pried into their thoughts. 

“And of course, they’re looking for a show. Wondering who's telling the truth, I'd assume. Now what’s a good story without a little flair, hm? I gave you an interesting tale and you dismissed it like nothing! But we're not here to talk about that, right?" As quickly as his face morphed to sad it returned to its cheery façade. "We're here to talk about us, doc. My dear doctor, we have so much to discuss." 

"There isn't much to talk about." 049 answered calmly as the mask drew closer. "You know what I know, doc? I know you're a liar. Just as I am. Your story's just that, a story. You and I both just lied through our teeth...or someone's teeth." He accused, noting the flash of alarm in 049's eyes as he spoke, aware of those watching the two taking in every word. "What are you talking about, Dyo-?" His doctor questions him wearily as he got a little too close for comfort, nose to beak. "You know what I'm talking about. They want the truth now, I'm afraid our stories are boring them. So then, if you don't intend on being honest then I'll be the one to do so." 

No one had noticed the weak-minded scientist approaching the door controls, eyes glazed over. They were focused on the scene before them, writing down everything that was happening. 049 quickly moved away from the mask, moving across the room and to his dismay he was followed. With merely the glass case between them, 035 laughed at the situation in amusement. "What're you running from, doc? I'd never hurt you…" with that his grin and gaze is turned towards the drawn in audience. "You however...you bore me. I'm afraid this little show ends now, but I'm sure a better one awaits you when you burn in hell." 

The results were chaotic, the guard in the room was tackled by the weakened researcher while the mask gleefully called up a few extra appendages to smash through the window. The lights flickered out, and all that could be heard were the startled shrieks of the staff that made 049 wince. There were gunshots, and just as it started the room went quiet once more. The door slid open, and through the darkness 049 saw the illuminated violet eyes of the other as he was approached once more.

"Not what I thought you would pull, but effective nonetheless." The doctor mused. 035 grinned as his hands rested on the others waist. "Expect the unexpected, doc. I think I bought us a good while at least." 

"Yes, well…" the mask noticed the weary tone in the others voice as he spoke, "You didn't intend to talk about what truly happened, did you?" Dyo was quick to answer, mocking offense. "What? Who do you take me for? I thought you knew me!" He paused, noticing the other didn't laugh before he took on a more serious tone.

"Hey, I didn't go along with this as long as I have for nothing. I may think differently but I get why you want to go this way. I'm just messing with you, I swear. This will be the truth only we know, alright?" There was a long pause before the mask felt arms resting on his shoulders and around his neck. "I trust you, Dyo." The doctor answered quietly, to which he jokingly answered with "And you didn't before?" 

They remained there for a minute more, before impatience took hold and the Mask slipped away. "C'mon, doc. I didn't go through all that work to get the door open to sit here. Care to start a proper breach with me?" He offered as a hand was extended to the other with a flourish. "Of course, just mind the cameras?" The plague doctor requested as he took the others hand. 

"It'll be taken care of. Now come on, I know you want out too." The two then left the mask's cell, taking a researchers card along the way just in case. There would be questions about what happened, no doubt, but neither of them intended on filling the unwanted audience in. As far as the foundation was concerned, the breach was a mutual agreement between two beings with a questionable history. And that was fine by them.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, look at that. Another story!  
> Sorry these aren't too focused on the fluffy stuff, but writing these two is still fun regardless. I'd love getting any feedback at all that I could improve, or even a simple greeting.  
> Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
